Snow, Ice, and Mistletoe
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: It's holiday time at the Warehouse! All characters included. Fluff!
1. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

A/N: I will not most likely not have access to the internet over the holidays. I wanted to write a Christmas story for the Warehouse fandom, and I thought I would just go ahead and post it early. I know that it may seem out of character, but I had to hurry and post it if I wanted it to be up before the New Year. For some of the text I had to make up some facts that aren't cannon. Sorry if it seems rushed. I hope you all understand.

Christmas Eve

It was Christmas time at the B&B, as evident by the loads of decorations on the walls, the ornamented tree in the sitting room, and the stockings residing over the lit fire place. They had just finished their late dinner, and it was getting toward the time when they get ready for bed. Steve was out in town, HG and Claudia were at the Warehouse, and Myka was reading a book in her room. Pete had wanted to open gifts on Christmas Eve, but the rest of the Warehouse gang insisted that they wait until Christmas day. Of course, Pete couldn't resist exploring in his pile of presents when no one was looking. He picked up a neatly wrapped box, no larger than one of Myka's classic books, and shook it softly.

"PETE! Put the present down." Myka ordered from the doorway behind Pete with a glass of water in one hand. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, her signature boots, and a blue long sleeved knitted sweater. Her hair was straightened, and she had on a light dusting of makeup. Having caught Pete red handed, she had her free hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. He instantly dropped the box. Pete hated that look, so he sat there, frozen. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do we have any cookies?"

"No Pete, you ate the last one for a midnight snack yesterday."

"Awh." He pouted. "I am gonna make more!"

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't know how to use the new oven."

The B&B's ancient oven had finally broken down. They ordered a new one, and it was very high tech.

"I'll read the instruction manual."

"Yeah, and when do you ever read manuals." Myka quipped.

"Heh. Never."

"My point." Myka turned and was getting ready to go back to her room to read.

"Well then you can teach me!" Pete said, all too giddy.

"Why not get Claudia or HG to do it?" Myka asked.

"Well, because they still need to read the manual. You've already read it, and with your memory, it will be really easy! Please, Myka?"

How could she say no to her best friend, with those little sad puppy dog eyes?

"Oh all right."

"Yes!" Pete said, doing a happy dance.

"You get the ingredients, and I will be right back."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Pete was pouring sugar over the bowl with the ingredients haphazardly tossed into it. Myka walked in, glanced at the contents of the bowl, and shook her head with disgust.

"Pete, why did you add extra sugar?" Myka asked.

"How could you tell?"

"I think anyone with eyes can see that you added at least a half cup too much. Plus, you have a half cup measuring instrument in your hand." Myka said, as she pointed at the cup.

"Now why did you add extra?"

"Because I like sugar!"

"But then the cookies are going to be too sweet."

"That's what makes them good!"

"Yes, but they won't taste good anymore since you added a half of a cup extra. At least take a little out."

"Fine." Pete gave in, and took a quarter cup out. "Can we agree now?"

Sighing, Myka agreed. "It will have to do."

They duo finished their baking and sat down in front of the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Thanks for helping me,Myka."

"Yup. It's not like I haven't read HG Wells' _The Time Machine_ before."

"Yeah, in all, since we've been at the Warehouse, I've counted fifteen times."  
"I read it a lot when I was a child. Now, with the real HG Wells in our presence, I understand the book one hundred percent better. It's great."

"I read a book of hers when I was a sophomore in high school." Pete ventured.

"Really? Which one?"

" The Invisible Man." He replied.

"Did you like it?" Myka asked.

"I don't remember." He said, innocently.

Myka laughed and lightly punched her partner's arm.

"Oh Pete, don't you ever change."

"I don't plan on it. Can I open a present now?"

"No. Tomorrow."

"Okay." He said, defeated. There was no use arguing with his stubborn partner.

"Hey Myka, I know in my head that he isn't real, but how is Santa supposed to get down the chimney if there is a fire in it?"

"Ask Artie in the morning."  
"I plan on it."

"Pete, what did you do as a child on Christmas?"

"Oh, we would have such fun. My parents would make us wait until after Christmas dinner to open our main presents. In the morning, my sister and I would wake up at the crack of dawn. We would run into our parent's room and jump on them to wake them up. Then, since we were allowed to open our stockings in the morning, we would excitedly rip them open. After we examined our goods, mom would make us a pancake mountain. My sister usually ate three, and I ate the other ten or fifteen."

"I'm surprised you aren't fat." Myka said, as she giggled.

"Me too, actually. Then, since my father was a firefighter, we would help out with the fire stations annual gift drive. We would collect gifts throughout November, and then distribute them to the poor children in the city on Christmas day. I actually enjoyed it, surprisingly. Then we would come home, eat a big early dinner at around five, and then open presents. That's about it."

"Sounds marvelous." Myka said.

"How about you?" Pete asked, genuinely interested. He grabbed another cookie from the plate, and re-settled down to listen to Myka's tale.

"Christmas was never really a big deal at my house. We would sleep late, get up, scrounge around the fridge for breakfast which usually ended up being some fruit and some toast, and then we would part our separate ways for a while. We didn't have stockings, and we weren't allowed to even go into the room with the presents in it. They were in the back storeroom, locked in. The reason for that was because of visitors to our store; it was just a security precaution. My dad had this philosophy that the store should stay open 365 days a year, rain or shine. I don't know why, but he insisted on keeping the store open for extended hours on Christmas. Usually, I would go back to my room and read a book until dinner. Typically, we ate at around seven, and then we would gather around in the storeroom for presents. Our parents were by no means rich, and my dad took away my "childish" belief in Santa at a very young age. I usually got two presents; a book and a small quantity of money or something useful. They were very nice, and I appreciated them. Tracy got two presents as well; almost always she got some nice jewelry and something useful. She enjoyed hers, too. I just wasn't into jewelry and she wasn't into books. Then we would go to bed and that was that. The decorations would come down the next day, and life resumed."

"Sounds like it got boring after a while."

"It did. I haven't had a super fun Christmas for a while."

"I'm sorry Myks."

"No problem. I am glad I get to spend Christmas here with everybody this year."

"Me too. I mean, I love my family, but shopping is just to girly for my masculine figure." Pete and Myka laughed.

"Well I am going to turn in. It is way passed my bed time." Myka informed, as she glanced a the clock which read ten thirty pm.

"Me too. Good night, Myka."

"Good night Pete." With that, Myka left her partner on the couch, and headed upstairs. Little did she know, that her story had Pete's gears turning.

Knowing that Claudia and HG more thank likely lost track of time, he assumed they were still at the Warehouse. He pulled out his Farnsworth and called Claudia.

"Hey Claudia, HG. I need your help…"


	2. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter one applies.

A/N: Lets pretend that Steve likes skating, shall we.

Christmas Day

Pete, HG, and Claudia snuck back into the B&B at around three in the morning. The B&B was completely silent. The trio had been trying to concoct a plan to give Myka a very Merry Christmas. They all had a bag full of miscellaneous items, and they snuck off to their rooms for a short snooze.

"Be ready for Plan Red Nose." Pete whispered, as they fumbled up the flight of stairs.

"Will do." Claudia agreed.

It was only three hours later that the three mischievous agents awoke and made sure everything was in place. It was Leena and HG's duty to make breakfast, it was Pete's duty to make sure all of the decorations and the extra presents were in place. It was also his job to stuff all ten of the stockings for Myka, Steve, HG, Claudia, Leena, Artie, Mrs. Frederic, Trailer, Pete (the ferret), and himself . He thought it took the fun out of opening his stocking since he knew what was in it, but he wouldn't complain if it would make Myka happy. It was Claudia's job to make sure that Artie and Mrs. Frederic got to the B&B without a hitch at seven in the morning, which was what they had planned all along. The catch was keeping them quiet. Her new job was to set the table. Everything was in place, and Pete went upstairs to get Myka. The group downstairs sat in the sitting room, waiting for their friends. Claudia couldn't wait to tear into the stocking.

Instead of the traditional knock on the door and a "wake up" holler, Pete took things into his own hands. He took a deep breath, and lunged for the door, pulling it wide open.

"YO MYKA WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Pete hollered, while he ran around her bed in circles.

"Huh? What?" Myka said, trying to orient herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven fifteen in the morning.

"Pete, the one morning I sleep past six." Myka puffed, sitting up and smoothing out her lion's mane.

"I know Myka, but it's Christmas! Come downstairs, I have a surprise!" Pete said, as he yanked Myka out of her bed.

"Just a minute, Pete. Let me at least brush my teeth and get out of my pajama's!"

"But they are cute!" Pete said. She was wearing some purple checkered flannel pants and a light blue tank top, whereas he was still wearing his dark jeans and green polo shirt from yesterday.

"Give me five minutes."

"Fine." Pete gave in, as she went to her closet and pulled out some black jeans and a cute solid color short sleeve top.

"Be right back." Myka said. Five minutes later, she came out with her hair in a low pony tail. She didn't have any make up on, but to Pete, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Come on Myka." Pete said, pulling her down the stairs with urgency. They walked into the sitting room, where the other agents were sitting, waiting eagerly to open stockings.

"What took you so long?" Claudia asked, as she ran up and hugged Myka.

"Little miss sunshine over here wanted to wash up first." Pete said as he motioned to Myka.

"Yeah sorry…" Myka quickly apologized.

"It's okay, but Jinksy and I are dying to open our stockings. Arent't we Jinksy?"

"Yes we are. And I am hungry." He replied.

Myka and Pete sat down, and they all tore into their goodies. Even Trailer and Mrs. F and Artie were there.

"WAIT" Pete shouted, above the commotion. "We forgot Pete!" He then proceeded to run upstairs.

"Who is this 'Pete' character?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"My ferret." Myka replied.

"You named it Pete?" She asked.

"Yes, cute, but very annoying."

"I see.' Mrs. Frederic replied. Pete bounded down the stairs with his animal friend.

"He has a stocking too!" Pete said.

They then finished opening their stockings. Secretly, Leena was the one who had gotten all the items for them, but she used the Warehouse funds under Mrs. Frederic's supervision. Myka received a gift card to Univille's one and only book store, a cute scarf, and a hat to go with the scarf. Pete had received a collection of first edition comic books, a large pack of his favorite cookies, and a pair of gloves. Claudia got a gift card to a computer store, a hat, and some new pins for her clothing. Steve got some gloves, a gift card to a restaurant, and an itunes gift card. Artie and Mrs. Frederic each got a gift card to a restaurant in Featherhead, and they each received a nice hat. HG had gotten some new writing utensils, a new leather bound notebook, and a book on inventions of the twenty first century. Leena had received (chosen by herself) a new cookbook and a new pair of oven mitts. The animals received lots of food and a little toy.

"Who ever Santa was, he sure Left some great presents." Claudia said. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Thanks Santa." She said, out loud. It made Leena happy that she had chosen well, and it made Mrs. Frederic happy that her agents were so happy. Oh, and the pets too.

"I'm starved. Let's eat!" Pete said. The group made their way into the dining room, when Myka stopped Pete before they went into the kitchen.

"Did you plan this?" She asked.

"Well originally we were gonna have a leisurely morning and have whatever for breakfast and open stockings after breakfast. But your story made me want to make it more structured. Later, we are going to go into town and go ice skating at a place I found. Then we are going to have dinner, then open presents and just be together. Hopefully this Christmas will be more fun than your past Christmas'. " He said, going ahead and just telling her the whole plan.

"The gang is going to come ice skating with us, if that is okay. Well, minus Mrs. F and Artie. But they are going to join us for Christmas dinner!"

"Pete. That is so sweet. I am so thankful for you guys." She said, as she hugged Pete tightly.

"You are very welcome. Now let's eat! I am starved!"

They got into the dining room, only to be greeted with a wonderful surprise. On each of their plates was their favorite breakfast food. Myka had a bowl of fruit and yogurt paired with a vegetarian omelet and orange juice. Pete had three doughnuts, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. Claudia had a bowl of strawberries and a stack of waffles. Steve and Artie had hard boiled eggs, banana's, and grapes. Artie also had a doughnut. Mrs. Frederic had a bowl of healthy granola and fruit. HG and Leena had this interesting concoction on their plates. No one bothered to ask what it was.

"HG this is wonderful!" Claudia said. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Hey guys, thank you for this wonderful morning."

"No problem Myka. It's fun for everyone! And I can't wait to go ice skating!" Claudia replied, and she immediately snapped her mouth shut. "Oops."

"It's okay. Pete already told me. "Myka informed.

"Okay good." Claudia said, looking relieved.

The team then proceeded to aimlessly chatter about random things. Then, it was time to go ice skating.

"Meet me in the car in twenty." Pete said, as they all walked up to their rooms to get bundled up for the trip.

"Yes sir." Myka and Claudia said at the same time.

Twenty minutes later, they congregated outside of the B&B and piled into the car. They were all sporting their new wintery gear Santa had given them, and they looked like little Marshmallows.

"So where are we going?" Myka asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Pete replied, mysteriously. The ride there was silent because they were still enjoying the freedom of the holidays. They hadn't had a ping for the last two days, and they were enjoying the simplicity of life.

They arrived at the edge of the woods, seven minutes later.

"Uh, Pete? This doesn't look like the skating rink." Myka said.

"That's because it isn't!" HG told her.

"Come on!" Claudia insisted. They all followed Claudia into the foliage. It smelled of pine tree, and the snow was still crisp. All they could hear was the crunching of the snow underneath their feet. They came to a clearing that took Myka's breath away.

"What is this? It is gorgeous." She said. The clearing looked over a pristine lake that was frozen over with three feet thick ice. The surface glistened under the gaze of the afternoon sun, and over by a rock was skates.

"Okay who found this place and how did the skates get there?" Myka asked.

"I found it when I went biking one day , and Pete brought the skates here early this morning." HG supplied. "Now lets go! I want to see what is so special about this skating thing."

"Be careful, HG!" Leena warned.

They laced up their skates, and Myka helped a confused HG tie hers. They got on the ice, and immediately three of the agents fell over. Myka started laughing, and helped HG and Pete up while Claudia helped Leena up.

"Easy does it." Claudia told Leena. "It isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Where did you learn to skate Claudia?" Myka asked.

"I don't know. I just kinda learned, I guess."

"What about you, Steve?" Myka turned to the man.

"My sister taught me when we were kids. It's kinda stuck with me ever since."

"Ah. Well since there are three of us who can skate and three of us who can't, lets double up. Pete, you're with me; Leena, you are with Steve; and Claudia, you are with HG." Myka instructed, her natural leadership skills kicking in.

They got into their pairs, and began gliding on the ice, some clumsier than others.

"

"Okay, not let this foot push off, and this foot follow." Myka instructed Pete. He was quickly getting the hang of it. "Good."

"The last time I skated was in fifth grade. We had a skating field trip and Ralph Brunsky laughed at me for falling on my face."

"Wow. "

"Yeah. Now let me try alone." Pete said, as he started to skate.

"You're doing it! Good job! Now I am going to go and help Leena and HG, since you are obviously getting pretty good at it." She told him. Pete was starting to go pretty fast, and she figured that he could stay upright without her.

"Okay."

She skated to aid Steve in teaching Leena. After she said a few words, Leena started skating by herself. Myka left Steve and went to help HG, who was having a bit more trouble than Pete and Leena. It took Myka three times as long to help HG stand on her own, and it took twice as long as the others for her to skate on her own. Once everyone was taught, Myka took off and started to spin and skate fast. Pete watched her glide over the glistening ice effortlessly, spinning several times. She didn't even falter. Pete couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky that this beautiful, graceful, strong and powerful woman was his partner and his best friend. Maybe with time, they could be more. For right now though, he was content being best friends. They skated around the lake for hours, talking and laughing, until Steve and Claudia got cold. They headed back to the B&B and took off their winter gear and got ready for an early dinner. The feast consisted of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, salad, tea, and pumpkin pie. After a while, the "children" at the table got antsy.

"Can we open presents now?" Pete asked, hoping.

"Yes. But-"  
"Yayyyy!" Pete interrupted.

"- BUT Lets help Leena clear the table first, then we can all go into the sitting room and open them." Myka said. They did as Myka said, and it was time to open presents.

"Okay I will be the gift hander- outer." Claudia volunteered. She grabbed an armful of gifts and started to distribute them.

"I've got a gift for HG, a gift for Steve, a gift for me…" She said, and she handed out the gifts, and grabbed another armful. "…a gift for Myka, a gift for Artie, a gift for Leena, a gift for Mrs. F…" She handed out the rest of the presents. Everyone had bunches of gifts. They opened them all, except one. For the last ones, they waited to open them together.

"3..2..1.." Pete said, in anticipation. "Now!" They all ripped open the packages, with a smile on their face. They then went to say thank you's for all of their presents, and then they had family time. It was a wonder that even Artie and Mrs. Frederic stayed. They watched Christmas programming late into the evening, with Christmas cookies and hot cocoa. It was getting very late, and Claudia, HG, Steve, Artie, Leena, and Mrs. Frederic went to their respective rooms and went to bed. Myka and Pete were the only ones left on the couch.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today. I will never forget it. Ever."

"Me neither."

"I think everyone had fun." Myka said.

" We should do this again next year!" Pete replied.

"Yeah. And thanks again for the beautiful necklace. I shall wear it often."

Pete had given her a simple silver snowflake necklace on a silver chain with the words "partners forever" engraved on the back. It meant a lot to Myka.

"No problem. I wanted to give you something useful, and something meaningful. Because, face it. I do love you, very much. You are like my sister."

Myka's eyes were watering, and she was touched.

"Well you know what Pete? I love you too. Like the big brother I never had."

"I am glad that I met you in Washington, even if you were a pain in the behind. I'm glad you are past that now." Pete said.

"Haha very funny."

"No, seriously."

"I know. Well I am going to turn in now. Good night Pete. Merry Christmas."

"Good night Myka." He said, as she smiled and left up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.


	3. Epilogue- New Years

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter one applies.

Epilogue-

Evening of New Years Eve

"Everybody ready?" Claudia asked, as she set the wine glasses and the one ginger ale glass on the side table.

"Yep!" Pete said, as the group congregated in the sitting room in front of the TV. It was 11:58 pm and they were getting ready for the ball in New York to fall, signaling the beginning of the New Year. They sat down in the nick of time.

"5..4..3..2…1.." They chanted.

"Cheers!" The B&B erupted into joyous laughter, with glasses clanking together.

After the partying quieted down, Leena suggested they share resolutions. She went first.

"I resolve not to feed Pete more than three cookies per day."

That received laugher, and a groan from Pete.

"Awh, Leena! I am a grown man."

"Yeah, with a love for sugar and food. That's my resolution and I am sticking to it. Myka, you go."

"I resolve not to be too hard on myself. Oh, and I won't try to avoid inventory." Myka said.

"Good one." Steve said. "I resolve not to get too annoying with the whole lie detector thing."

"THANKYOU." Claudia said. "I resolve not to annoy Artie too much. "

Artie just grunted in disbelief. This went on for quite a while, and it was a comfortable evening with just their family. Before they went to bed, Pete had one more thing to say.

"I just want to say thank you for being a part of my family. I love you all, and I am thankful for this last year, and I am hoping for many more. To the New Year." Pete said.

"To the New Year…" They said, in unison.

Friendship. Love. Family. That's all that really matters at Warehouse 13.

A/N: That's it! I hope it wasn't too weird, I hope it wasn't too rushed, and I hope you liked it. It was just a quick little fic for the holidays, since I won't be able to access the internet past tomorrow or over the holidays. I wrote this in eh, forty five minutes. Leave a kind review if you want!


End file.
